Apology
by Kiming
Summary: Hakyeon yang menyukai Taekwoon, namun ia malah ditikung oleh sahabat baiknya sendiri. -Its LeoN area-
1. Chapter 1

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah elite di Gangnam, terlihat seorang namja berwajah datar sedang memasuki kelasnya. Terlihat di belakangnya, seorang namja manis sedang mengekor kemanapun namja datar itu pergi. Namja manis itu selalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan sesekali membungkukkan badannya saat ada sunbae lewat ataupun teman yang dekat dengannya.

"Hakyeon-ah, berhenti mengikutiku." Ucap namja itu dingin. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Hakyeon itu kangsung berhenti.

"Pergilah bersama Ravi atau yang lainnya. Aku risih diikuti olehmu." Ucap namja itu masih dengan nada dinginnya. Namja manis yang bernama Hakyeon itu baru akan berucap ketika teman namja datar didepannya itu memanggil.

"Taekwon hyung.." panggil namja tampan bername tag Han Sanghyuk. Namja datar yang dipanggil Taekwon tadi menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kajja, kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi." ajak Sanghyuk. Taekwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan namja manis yang tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air mata yang siap jatuh dari mata yang sangat indah itu

'Inikah yang harus kuterima, Hyuk-ah?' tanya namja manis itu dalam hatinya.

"Hakyeon hyung?" merasa dipanggil, Hakyeon pun menoleh dan mendapati sahabat baiknya sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Jaehwan, namja itu yang selalu ada untuknya. Sahabatnya dari kecil, sahabat yang juga tahu betapa sakitnya hati Hakyeon saat mengetahui sakit hatinya Hakyeon saat mengetahui Taekwon berpacaran dengan temannya sendiri.

"Jaehwan-ah.. hiks.." sontak saja air mata Hakyeon turun. Jaehwan tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain memeluk Hakyeon. Hakyeon hyungnya itu adalah namja yang kuat, dia juga namja yang manis, dan hatinya? Jangan tanya hatinya, siapapun pasti akan mengetahui bahwa Hakyeon memiliki hati yang selembt kapas. Siapapun dapat langsung bertekuk lutut begitu mengetahui wajah dan sifatnya itu. Jaehwan bahkan tak habis pikir, disaat banyak yang meminta Hakyeon untuk menjadi kekasihnya, maka Hakyeon akan menolak dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar Taekwon, orang yang belum dan bahkan tak kan pernah menerima dan mengakui keberadaannya. Jaehwan melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Hakyeon.

"Hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kan, lupakan Taekwon hyung dan mulailah hidupmu yang baru. Kalau perlu pindahlah sekolah agar kau bisa melupakannya." Ucap Jaehwan. Hakyeon melepaskan tangan Hongbin dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Jaehwan-ah, hyung akan mencoba bertahan sebentar lagi. Hyung akan menyerah jika hyung benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi." ucap Hakyeon sambil tersenyum. Jaehwan menghela napas. Hyungnya ini keras kepala atau apa, bahkan jika dia menjadi Hakyeon, dia pasti sudah bunuh diri.

"Baiklah terserah hyung saja, kajja masuk kelas." Ajak Jaehwan. Hakyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

TBC

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, author newbie disini, mohon bantuannya. Oh ya, ini ff itu author sendiri yang ngalamin, jadi maaf kalo lebay banget. Chap depan insyaallah bakalan diceritain asal mulanya masalah ini. Author juga perlu review yang banyak dari kalian. Terimakasih #deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-

Pagi hari yang sunyi menyapa kehidupan Hakyeon. Namja manis itu ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Tadi dia berniat mengantarkan otak bekal yang berisi makanan kesukaan Taekwon, namun ditengah perjalanannya menuju kelas Taekwon, dia malah disuguhi pemandangan Taekwon yang menyanyikan lagu untuk Sanghyuk di depan seluruh teman sekelsanya. Alhasih, ia pun menjatuhkan bekal makan siangnya dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang berteriak histeris karena pertunjukkan Taekwon tadi.

"Hakyeon?" panggil sebuah suara. Hakyeon buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menatap seorang namja yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

"Ravi? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hakyeon. Namja yang ternyata Ravi itu langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Hakyeon.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Bukankah sekarang sudah jam pelajaran? Apa kau membolos?" tanya Ravi. Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika jawabannya belum di jawab malah justru dibalik dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri, iya sekarang jam pelajaran, dan memang aku membolos. Puas, Tuan Kim?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hakyeon.

"Puas sekali, hahahaha.." jawab Ravi. Hakyeon tersenyum melihat Ravi tertawa. Ah, bahkan Hakyeon lupa, ia beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu berwajah murung.

"Ravi-ah.." panggil Hakyeon. Ravi menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Ravi. Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang lurus terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ravi sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Ravi-ah, ajarkan aku tertawa." Ucap Hakyeon lirih.

Hening

"Pfftt, hahahahaha..." Ravi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Membuat bibir Hakyeon maju.

"Kim Woonshik! Jangan mentertawakanku! Dasar playboy cap kuda sialan!" teriak Hakyeon. Ravi meredakan tawanya.

"Hahahaha, kau tahu, permintaanmu aneh sekali, Yeon-ah. Kau bahkan tau bahwa kami semua belajar tertawa riang darimu, kenapa sekarang kau memintaku mengajarimu?" tanya Ravi.

"Itu, kau tahu sendiri kan siapa yang membuatku begini?" tanya Haekyeon. Ravi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba berfikir.

"Taekwoon?" tanya Ravi. Hakyeon mengangguk. Matanya melihat jauh ke depan, tak lama kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang terjadi. Tentang Hyuk dan Taekwoon." Pinta Ravi. Hakyeon menudukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mulai membuka dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hakyeon hyung..." teriak Hyuk. Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Hyuk menghampirinya. Setelah dekat, Hyuk langsung memeluk Hakyeon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada hangat Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Namun, setelah ia melihat raut muka Hyuk yang malu dan semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipinya Hakyeon mulai mengerti kenapa Hyuk jadi seperti ini.

"Hongbin lagi?" tanya Hakyeon. Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Hakyeon.

"Hongbin hyung tadi menatapku, aku senang sekali.." ucap Hyuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Hakyeon mengacak rambut Hyuk. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya sibuk mencari sesuatu, matanya berbinar lucu ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Hyuk-ah, lihat.." Hakyeon menunjukkan layar depan ponselnya. Hyuk membulatkan matanya dan merebut ponsel Hakyeon.

"Hyung, darimana kau dapatkan nomor Hongbin hyung?" tanya Hyuk.

"Kau lupa? Hongbin adalah teman se ekstraku. Jadi, aku bisa meminta nomornya. Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah karena Hongbin ketua kelompokku, dan yang kedua adalah untukmu." Ucap Hakyeon. Hyuk mengangguk.

"Hyung, tapi aku malu, bisa hyung kirimkan pesan untukku padanya?" tanya Hyuk. Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

-1 Minggu kemudian-

Hakyeon sedang bercanda dengan Hyuk di taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat di sana Jaehwan dan Ravi juga sedang tertawa bahagia dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hongbin datang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hakyeon.

"Yeonnie-ah, bisa ikut aku?" tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon menatap teman-temannya, bermaksud untuk berpamitan. Jaehwan dan Ravi mengangguk, sedangkan Hyuk menatapnya tidak suka. Hakyeon menangkap tatapan itu. Namun, menolak permintaan orang lain akan sangat tidak sopan menurut Hakyeon. Maka dari itu, Hakyeon pun mengikuti Hongbin untuk pergi.

Tak lama sebelum mereka pergi, Hyuk langsung saja beranjak bermaksud akan mengikuti Hakyeon sebelum kedua hyungnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, Hyuk-ah?" tanya Jaehwan. Hyuk mencoba berpikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi mematai-matai Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Maka Hyuk pun berbohong bahwa ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ravi pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang menatap curiga pada Hyuk.

Setelah bebas dari Ravi dan Jaehwan, Hyuk pun langsung mengikuti kemana langkah Hongbin dan Hakyeon. Langkah Hyuk terhenti di ruang seni. Hakyeon dan Hongbin masuk ke dalam dan Hyuk harus rela menunggu di luar dan menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu. Sayup-sayup terdengar obrolan biasa antar Hongbin dan Hakyeon, masih seputar masalah ekstra kulikuler dance di sekolah mereka. Namun, di akhir, Hyuk membulatkan matanya.

"Hakyeon-ah, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Hongbin.

BRAK

'SIAL!' batin Hyuk. Belum sempat hatinya mengumpat karena jatuh, bibirnya kembali emngumpat karena didepannya saat ini adalah Hakyeon yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan Hakyeon.

"Kau tega, Hyung.. kau tega padaku, hiks.." teriak Hyuk dan berlari meninggalkan Hakyeon yang berdiri kaku. Kakinya seakan enggan melangkah untuk mengejar dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Hyuk. Bulir air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi gembul Hakyeon.

_Flashback off_

"Lalu setelah itu dia berpacaran dengan Taekwoon." Ucap Hakyeon lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ravi mengelus pundak Hakyeon pelan, bermaksud menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Kau hanya perlu merubah jalurnya saja, Yeon-ah.." ucap Ravi.

"Merubah jalur?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi mengangguk.

"Pecahkan kata-kata itu, Yeoh-ah." Jawab Ravi. Hakyeon menatap kedepan, mencoba memecahkan kata-kata Ravi.

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari penggantinya?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Hakyeon lembut dan menatap tangan Hakyeon.

"Dan jika boleh, aku akan menggantikannya, Yeon-ah.." ucap Ravi.

-TBC-

Terimakasih atas reviewnya semua. Maaf telat juga updatenya. Author kebanyakan soal, jadi susah buat bagi waktu. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*. Insyaallah kalo tugasnya kosong, ini akan di update secepatnya. Doakan author kosong dari soal, biar updatenya gak kelamaan.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kau hanya perlu merubah jalurnya saja, Yeon-ah.." ucap Ravi._

 _"Merubah jalur?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi mengangguk._

 _"Pecahkan kata-kata itu, Yeon-ah." Jawab Ravi. Hakyeon menatap kedepan, mencoba memecahkan kata-kata Ravi._

 _"Maksudmu aku harus mencari penggantinya?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Hakyeon lembut dan menatap tangan Hakyeon._

 _"Dan jika boleh, aku akan menggantikannya, Yeon-ah.." ucap Ravi_

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-

Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ravi. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pipi Ravi. Ia memandang ke depan. Menerawang jauh kehidupannya yang berantakan ini.

"Yeon-ah.." panggil Ravi pelan. Hakyeon menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Ravi-ah. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. aku tidak mau memanfaatkanmu sebagai pelampiasan." Ucap Hakyeon. Ravi menghela napas dan mengangguk sembari menepuk pundak Hakyeon pelan. Mencoba menenangkan Hakyeon dan menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

TRING~~~

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar tak terkecuali pasangan kekasih ini. Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk. Mereka terlihat menuju tempat dimana ada Ravi dan Hakyeon disitu.

"Kita makan disini saja, Woonie?" tanya Hyuk. Tekwoon menatap sekeliling dan matanya elangnya menatap punggung Hakyeon. Sejenak tatapannya berhenti begitu melihat Hakyeon dan Ravi sedang bercanda. Gelak tawa ceria keluar dari bibir Hakyeon.

"Dasar!" desis Taekwoon pelan. Ia menarik tangan Hyuk dan langsung duduk di depan Hakyeon. Hakyeon tentu saja kaget. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu saat tau bahwa yang berada didepannya sekarang adalah Taekwoon dan Hyuk. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Ravi dan menarik-narik tangan Ravi. Mendapat kode seperti itu, Ravi tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Oh, Taekwoon, Hyuk? Kalian makan disini?" tanya Ravi. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu ketimbang mengajak Hakyeon pergi. Hakyeon menunduk dan masih meremas tangan Ravi. Takewoon menangkap gerak gerik itu dan dia melihatnya dengan tidak suka.

"Um, kami makan disini, iya kan, Woonie?" tanya Hyuk dengan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Hyuk. Hakyeon yang melihat interaksi keduanya segera membuang pandangannya jauh dan mencoba menahan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

"Ravi-ah, aku lapar." Rengek Hakyeon. Ravi menoleh. Hakyeon seakan mengodenya untuk segera membawanya pergi dari sini. Ravi menoleh dan beridiri, lalu menarik Hakyeon untuk berdiri juga.

"Kami pergi dulu, kalian nikmati saja makanan kalian." Ucap Ravi dan tanpa persetujuan dari dua orang yang dipamitinya, ia langsung mengajak Hakyeon ke kantin. Meninggalkan seringaian di bibir Hyuk dan pandangan tidak suka pada Taekwoon.

SRAK

"Kau mau kemana Woonie?" tanya Hyuk. Taekwoon memandang Hyuk tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau ke kelas, kita makan di kelas saja." Jawab Taekwoon. Hyuk mengangguk dan mengikuti Taekwoon.

"TAEKWOON-AH!" panggil seseorang dengan cukup keras, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Taekwoon menoleh dan mendapati Hakyeon sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia terlihat mengatur napas dan memberikan kotak bekal pada Taekwoon. Teakwoon memandang kotak bekal itu lalu berganti menatap Hakyeon.

"Itu untuk makan siang di istirahat kedua nanti. Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu, Tae-ah." Ucap Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk sekilas, dan beralih menatap seseorang dibelakang Hakyeon. Senyum lebar langsung bertengger manis di bibir tebal Taekwoon.

"Woonie, ada makanan?" tanya seseorang yang sudah menghampiri Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengangguk dan menatap Hakyeon. Hyuk mengikuti arah pandang Taekwoon dan dia langsung membentuk sebuah seriangaian.

"Woonie, tadi eomma sudah membuatkan kita makan siang." Rengek Hyuk.

"Jinjja? Baiklah ini tidak usah dimakan saja." Ucap Taekwoon dan berniat membuang makanan dari Hakyeon, namun niatnya terhenti saat Hakyeon malah merebut makanan itu.

"K-kalau tidak mau biar aku makan dengan Ravi saja." Ucap Hakyeon dan langsung pergi membawa makanan itu. Meninggalkan Taekwoon yang memandang Hakyeon dengan tatapan bersalah.

'Kenapa aku begini?' batin Taekwoon yang masih menatap Hakyeon yang berjalan mendahuluinya.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 4 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-

Pagi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Hakyeon. Ia tadi bangun kesiangan dan menunggu bus sangat lama. Alhasil, ia terlambat masuk sekolah. Belum lagi petugas kesiswaan tadi mempergokinya sedang memanjat pagar, ia langsung dipanggil dan disuruh membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yang bahkan luasnya sama dengan lapangan sepakbola di Seoul. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, saat Hakyeon memasuki kelasnya, gurunya langsung menceramahi dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri didepan kelasnya sampai jam pelajaran itu selesai.

"Hakyeon?" sapa sebuah suara. Kepala Hakyeon yang tadi menunduk langsung mendongak, matanya membuka lebar saat tau siapa yang ada didepannya. Taekwoon. Kenapa namja itu ada disini sekarang? Begitulah batin Hakyeon. Hakyeon langsung menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

"T-taekwoon? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak ada pelajaran?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ia berdiri di samping Hakyeon. Hakyeon menutup matanya. Meyembunyikan getar tak karuan di dadanya. Taekwoon berdiri dan berbicara dengannya adalah suatu kejadian langka.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu hari ini." ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat samar, namun Taekwoon melihat semua pergerakannya. Hakyeon lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tau, keindahanmu akan tertutupi jika kau terus menundukkan kepalamu, Hakyeon-ah." Ucap Taekwoon dan berjalan menjauhi Hakyeon yang masih termenung.

'Keindahanku akan tertutupi jika aku menundukkan kepala? Benarkah itu?' batin Hakyeon sambil memandang punggung Taekwoon yang perlahan berjalan mendahuluinya. Pandangan Hakyeon berubah menjadi sendu. Walaupun Taekwoon sudah berbicara seperti itu padanya, itu tidak akan mungkin merubah posisi Hyuk dihati Taekwoon.

TRING~~~

Hakyeon menghembuskan napas lega saat jam pelajaran Han sonsaeng selesai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunduk saat guru yang paling ditakuti oleh semua murid itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Hakyeon mengambil tasnya dan masuk ke kelasnya. Ia menghampiri Ravi dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ravi.

"Ravi-ah.." rengek Hakyeon sambil menarik-narik lengan Ravi. Ravi yang semula fokus pada novel dan lagu yang didengarkannya, lantas menoleh pada Hakyeon. Ia melepaskan earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Ada apa, Yeon-ah?" tanya Ravi. Hakyeon langsung memeluk Ravi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Ravi. Ravi termenung, tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang Hakyeon memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ravi terangkat dan balas memeluk Hakyeon. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Ravi.

"Ravi-ah, Taekwoon tadi memintaku untuk menemuinya istirahat nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Temani aku ya, Ravi?" pinta Hakyeon. Senyuman Ravi yang tadinya mengembang langsung memudar. Tetapi agar Hakyeon tidak curiga padanya, ia memasang senyum palsu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Didalam hatinya ia sudah bertekad akan menghajar Taekwoon jika nanti Taekwoon menyakiti hati Hakyeon lagi.

Sudah 2 jam mata pelajaran telah diselesaikan Hakyeon dan sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Hakyeon langsung membereskan bukunya dan langsung menyeret Ravi menuju taman belakang. Tempat dimana Taekwoon nanti menunggunya. Ditangannya tidak lupa membawa bekal yang tadi dibawanya. Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir Hakyeon. Berbeda dengan senyum terpaksa milik Ravi.

Sesampainya ditaman, Hakyeon langsung mencari Taekwoon. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat melihat Taekwoon sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Hakyeon langsung menarik Ravi menuju ke tempat Taekwoon duduk.

"Taekwoon-ah.." panggil Hakyeon. Taekwoon mendongak. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, memberi Hakyeon ruang untuk duduk di depannya. Hakyeon tersenyum dan langsung duduk, begitupun pula dengan Ravi.

"Kenapa dia ikut?" tanya Taekwoon dingin. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan bingung lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ravi? Ah, tadi aku mengajaknya saja, aku tidak bisa jauh darinya, hehe.." ucap Hakyeon. Ia langsung memberikan kotak bekal kepada Taekwoon. Taekwoon memandang tidak suka pada Ravi sebentar lalu menerima kotak bekal Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Untukmu saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Hakyeon sambil tersenyum. Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia lantas menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sayang, mau makan?" tanyanya pada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuk. Hyuk mempercepat langkahnya dan duduk disamping Taekwoon.

"Wahh, ini kelihatan enak sekali." Puji Hyuk. Taekwoon menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia mengambil satu telur dadar gulung disitu. Berniat menyuapkannya pada Hyuk. Sebelum..

BRUAK

Kotak makan itu terpental dan menghamburkan semua isinya. Membuat Hakyeon, Taekwoon, dan Hyuk terkejut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ravi yang membuat makanan disana berceceran. Ravi langsung menarik kerah baju Taekwoon dan memberi bogem mentah pada rahang tegas Taekwoon. Belum cukup itu, Ravi kemudian menghajar Taekwoon membabi buta.

"Ravi-ah hentikan!" teriak Hakyeon dan mencoba melerai keduanya dengan manarik Ravi. Ravi seperti sedang kerasukan.

"Ravi-ah, jebal hiks.. jangan sakiti dia.." mohon Hakyeon. Ravi menghentikan kegiatannya. Nyawanya seolah kembali padanya saat mendengar Hakyeon menangis. ia berbalik dan langsung memeluk Hakyeon. Hakyeon menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau, jangan pernah lagi memanfaatkan Hakyeon bajingan! Pergi kau dari kehidupan Hakyeon dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajah mu didepan Hakyeon lagi! dan kau," Ravi menunjuk Hyuk.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu menyakiti Hakyeon seperti ini? tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menghajarmu seperti kekasih bajinganmu itu! Kau! Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut sahabat!" maki Ravi lalu membantu Hakyeon berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Hyuk yang menatap kedua namja itu nyalang dan Taekwoon yang membatu ditempatnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 5 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-

-mengapa baru sekarang?-

-mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?-

-awalnya kubenci, akhirnya kusuka-

-Author POV-

Semenjak kejadian ditaman belakang itu, Taekwoon merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Entah mengapa hari-harinya terasa sepi. Tak ada lagi suara teriakan yang selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari. Ia selalu menatap lokernya yang dulu selalu terisi penuh makanan dari Hakyeon, sekarang kosong. Lokernya sekarang sama seperti dulu. Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa buku. Jujur, Taekwoon merindukannya sekarang. Merindukan si pemilik suara nyaring yang selalu menghiasi paginya. Suara nyaring yang dulu dibencinya.

Hakyeon? Namja itu bahkan sudah 1 minggu ini menghilang. Ia seperti ditelan bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Hakyeon kecuali Ravi dan Ken. Namun, kedua orang itu seakan menutupi keberadaan Hakyeon sekarang. Informasi yang terakhir kali Taekwoon dapat yaitu Hakyeon yang pindah dari sekolah. Taekwoon sangat frustasi saat itu, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Keterpurukan Taekwoon makin menjadi tatkala ia mengetahui bahwa Hyuk berselingkuh dengan orang yang dekat sekali dengan Taekwoon yaitu Hongbin. Saat itu sungguh Taekwoon ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Ravi-ah, jebal.. beritahu aku dimana Hakyeon berada.." mohon Taekwoon. Ravi tetap bungkam. Jemarinya mengepal sangat erat. Ia berniat memukul Taekwoon jika saja ia lupa bagaimana pesan Ken. Ravi menghela napas dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku takut kepercayaanku akan salah jika aku memberitahumu kemana perginya Hakyeon. Aku takut kau menyakitinya seperti dulu." Ucap Ravi jujur. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitinya seperti dulu, Ravi-ah." Ucap Taekwoon memohon. Ravi sekali lagi menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Taekwoon tersenyum lebar melihat itu. Ia menuliskan selembar alamat dan memberikannya kepada Taekwoon.

"Tapi jangan bilang Ken jika aku yang memberitahu. Aku tidak mau diputuskan begitu saja olehnya." Ucap Ravi yang mengundang keterkejutan dalam benak Taekwoon. Dan keterkejutan itu ditangkap jelas oleh Ravi.

"Ya, aku dan Ken sudah menjalin hubungan kemarin. Hakyeon yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Ken lebih dari teman, dan Hakyeon lah yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya hanya sebatas rasa suka kakak kepada adik." Jelas Ravi. Tanpa sadar Taekwoon menghela napas lega. Setidaknya saingan terberatnya sudah hilang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

-mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?-

-awalnya aku membencinya, namun akhirnya aku mencintainya-

-aku mencintaimu-

Taekwoon berdiri di balik pagar sekolah menengah atas di Seoul itu. Ia menunggu jam pulang selesai. Hakyeon pindah sekolah di tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda. Sekolah ini sangatlah sederhana, sekolah swasta yang isinya hanya anak dari keluarga kurang mampu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hakyeon yang merupakan anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

-TRING-

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dan pintu gerbang sudah mulai terbuka. Taekwoon buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar di depan sekolah Hakyeon. Ia mulai mencari satu persatu murid-murid dari sekolah itu keluar. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Hakyeon keluar dengan beberapa teman barunya. Senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum hangat yang selalu Taekwoon rindukan. Tanpa sadar Taekwoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hakyeon.

"Lihat, pria itu tampan sekali. Sepertinya ia melihat ke arah kita Hakyeon-ah." Ucap seorang teman Hakyeon sambil menunjuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah tangan temannya itu. Matanya langsung membola begitu mengetahui bahwa yang ditunjuk oleh temannya yaitu Taekwoon.

"Uhm, mianhae Youngjae-ya, sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri. Aku mau ke rumah saudaraku dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hakyeon. Youngjae berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendahului Hakyeon sambil melambaikan tangan. Hakyeon balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Merasa temannya itu sudah menjauh, Hakyeon lalu menghampiri Taekwoon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Taekwoon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon masih diam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah dan berdiri tepat didepan Hakyeon. Ia langsung memeluk Hakyeon.

"T-Taekwoon, kau kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon padanya.

"Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon.." bisik Taekwoon sambil terus mempererat pelukannya terhadap Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia lalu berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Taekwoon memeluknya.

Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hakyeon. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam pundak Hakyeon. Ia menatap dalam mata Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Mau menemaniku?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu. Ah, betapa Taekwoon merindukan namja di depannya ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Hakyeon balik. Taekwoon membuat ekspresi berpikir sejenak.

"Kembali ke sekolah kita dulu." Jawab Taekwoon. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali ke dalam masa lalunya.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana, Tae-ah." Ucap Hakyeon lirih. Taekwoon menghela napas, sudah tahu jawaban Hakyeon dan ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang bersekolah disini." Ucap Taekwoon tegas. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Taekwoon melepaskan tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa map yang berisi surat permohonan pindah sekolah dan formulir dari sekolah Hakyeon.

"A-apa?" tanya Hakyeon tergagap. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan bersekolah disini dan mengikutimu kemana-mana seperti kau mengikutiku dulu. Terserah kau mau menganggapku ada atau tidak aku tidak peduli yang penting aku sudah mengikutimu sampai sini. Jadi, jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti atau melarangku masuk sekolah disini." Ucap Taekwoon panjang lebar. Hakyeon menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengejarku?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon membulatkan matanya. Sial, ia harus menjawab apa? Dia berdehem sedikit dan berpikir. Ia harus menyembunyikan egonya.

"Mengejar? Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" celetuk Taekwoon. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

"Ku pikir kau mengejarku sampai ke sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?" tanya Hakyeon. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengikutinya dan berjalan di samping Hakyeon.

"Kami putus." Ucap Taekwoon singkat. Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Putus? Bagaimana? Kupikir kalian pasangan yang romantis dan baik-baik saja." Ucap Hakyeon. Taekwoon menghela napas dan mulai menceritakan kenapa ia dan Hyuk bisa putus. Membuat Hakyeon berkali-kali terkejut atas sifat asli Hyuk.

"Jadi begitu." Gumam Hakyeon saat mereka duduk di kursi panjang di dekat sekolah Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk dan menunduk.

"Kupikir Hyuk dulu adalah teman yang sangat baik. Ia adalah anak baik dan lucu. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berubah menjadi seperti ini." ucap Hakyeon lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Taekwoon tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut Hakyeon lembut. Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan pada saat itulah pandangannya dan pandangan Taekwoon bertemu. Hakyeon termenung. Ia seakan terkunci dengan tatapan tajam Taekwoon. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan..

"Taekwoon? Hakyeon? Sedang apa kalian disini?" ucap suara. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon buru-buru menjauhkan jarak dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Matanya mereka membulat kaget, terutama Taekwoon.

SBC

Jadi siapa yang manggil Taekwoon sama Hakyeon?

Pasti udah tau jawabannya kan ya?

Btw, author minta maaf gegara beberapa hari atau bahkan minggu atau bahkan bulan ngilang alias hiatus. Author lagi banyak masalah dan gak mood nulis. Tapi alhamdulillah masalahnya udah selesai. Jadi, maaf banget buat yang kecewa #pundung

Author harap kalian jan berhenti buat review, karena review itu bermanfaat banget buat pemula ^^


	6. Chapter 6 END

Title : Apology

Cast : Leo x N/LeoN/NEO slight BinLeo slight Raken

Genre : Sad, hurt, romance

Rating : #semua umur soalnya gak ada adegan dewasanya sih

Author : PisangSehun

Lenght : 6 of ?

Disclaimer : Author cuman pinjam nama. Semua tokoh diatas milik agensi, Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, kecuali Leo itu milik saya juga. DLDR, jangan jadi sider please. Saya ini pemula, tolong bantuannya.

-WE LOVE LEON-

-Enjoy Reading-'

 _-Preview chapter-_

" _Taekwoon? Hakyeon? Sedang apa kalian disini?" ucap suara. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon buru-buru menjauhkan jarak dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Matanya mereka membulat kaget, terutama Taekwoon._

-Apology-

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Ken itu kepada Taekwoon. Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya, menatap segelas kopi di depannya. Mereka sekarang ada di rumah Ken. Ken yang membawanya.

"Jawab aku Jung Taekwoon. Kenapa kau ke sini dan siapa yang memberitahumu kalau Hakyeon pindah sekolah dan tinggal di sini? Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Ken panjang lebar. Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ken. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Bagian mana yang harus ku jawab dahulu, Ken-ah?" tanya Taekwoon pelan. Ken menatap namja di depannya itu tajam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Persis seperti seorang eomma yang sedang menginterogasi kekasih anaknya.

"Semuanya." Jawab Ken singkat. Taekwoon mengangguk dan menarik napas. Baru kali ini ia harus berbicara panjang lebar dan menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku kesini karena ingin menemui Hakyeon, dan kenapa aku bisa tahu? Jujur aku diberitahu oleh Ravi. Tapi jangan memarahinya karena aku yang memohon langsung kepadanya." Jelas Taekwoon panjang lebar. Membuat Ken dan Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Ken mengumpat sedikit dan menyumpahi mulut kekasihnya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Kenapa kau kembali menemui Hakyeon? Kalau kau hanya ingin menyakitinya, maka jangan harap kau dapat kembali menginjak rumah ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, atau bahkan akan kubuat kau tidak bisa menginjak bumi lagi." ancam Ken. Taekwoon menelan ludahnya berat. Ah, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang penjahat sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu jahat padanya, Ken. Bagaimanapun ia adalah tamu kita." Ucap Hakyeon lembut sambil mengusap pundak Ken. Ken menghela napas dan mencoba untuk menetralisir amarahnya.

"Kau bolos hari ini?" tanya Ken, Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. Ken membulatkan matanya. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya

PLETAK

"APPO!" jerit Taekwoon sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan maut dari Ken. Taekwoon memegang kepalanya sambil menatap Ken tidak terima. Sedangkan Ken malah menatapnya tajam.

"Itu sakit, apa ini yang kau lakukan kepada tamu? Setidaknya aku adalah tamu tampan dan tidak merepotkan." Protes Taekwoon. Membuat Hakyeon tersenyum. Ken sudah akan membalas perkataan Taekwoon sebelum tangan hangat Hakyeon mengusap lengannya lembut.

"Sudahlah Ken, tidak baik menyambut tamu seperti itu, apalagi memukulnya. Ini tempat umum kau tahu?" tanya Hakyeon. Ken menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk sambil meminum kopinya. Tidak bisa membalas perkataan Hakyeon. Hakyeon tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kepada Taekwoon, namja itu tengah diam sambil memandangnya tajam. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Jangan memandangnya seolah kau akan membunuhnya, Jung Taekwoon." Ucap Ken. Taekwoon mendengus. Hakyeon terkikik kecil. Kedua orang didepannya ini memang sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Ken, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kasar pada Taekwoon? Sebaiknya kau pulang. Bukankah kau akan pergi kencan dengan Ravi?" ucap Hakyeon lembut. Taekwoon tersenyum lebar, merasa menang melawan Ken. Sedangkan Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus.

"Kalau dia sampai menyakitimu, entah itu fisik atau hati, aku dan Ravi siap menghajarnya." Ucap Ken ketus lalu meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Hakyeon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sepeninggalan Ken, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon terdiam. Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua makhluk tampan ini. Hakyeon yang menatap keluar jendela dan Taekwoon yang menatap Hakyeon.

"Ekhem." Taekwoon berdehem, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Merubah atmosfer canggung diantara mereka berdua. Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya. Taekwoon tengan menatapnya tajam, namun dibalik itu Hakyeon merasakan kehangatan dalam manik mata Taekwoon. Taekwoonnya sekarang berubah, Hakyeon merasakan itu. Tapi apa yang berubah, itu yang belum terjawabkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Hakyeon pelan.

"Mengejarmu." Jawab Taekwoon pelan. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Taekwoon mengejarnya? Kenapa? Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berharap lagi pada Taekwoon apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak mau hatinya sakit karena terlalu banyak berharap pada Taekwoon.

"Mengejarku? Untuk apa?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyesap kopinya sedikit lalu berdehem.

"Aku menyadarinya, setelah insiden itu, setelah kau pindah sekolah juga. Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa aku mencintamu, Yeon-ah. Aku tahu, aku seperti pengecut, datang disaat aku membutuhkanmu saja. Sebut aku apapun, bahkan kau boleh menyebutku brengsek yang baru saja mendatangimu setelah aku menyakiti hatimu dengan sangat dalam." Ucap Taekwoon panjang lebar sambil menatap Hakyeon. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Taekwoon mengeluarkan kata-kata sepanjang ini. Tak terasa air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, segera dihapusnya sedikit sebelum air mata itu mengalir.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lalu Hyuk bagaimana? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Jika kau datang kesini karena kau ada masalah dengan Hyuk atau bahkan putus dengannya, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima rasa cintamu. Aku bukanlah tempat pelarianmu, Woon-ah. Aku ingin kau datang padaku dengan segenap rasa cinta dan maaf yang besar. Dan untuk menyakiti hatiku, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja. Aku, aku sudah sangat sakit. Disini.." Hakyeon meremas dadanya kuat.

"Di hatiku sudah tergores luka yang sangat dalam, Woon-ah, kalian berdua sudah menyakitiku begitu hebat. Jadi maaf jika aku tidak bisa menerima maafmu begitu saja." Jelas Hakyeon lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, tangan Taekwoon langsung menarik tangan sekaligus menarik tubuh Hakyeon ke pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah tampannya diperpotongan leher Hakyeon.

"Aku mohon, Yeon-ah. Aku mohon padamu untuk melupakan itu semua dan memaafkanku." Pinta Taekwoon. Hakyeon menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Taekwoon lalu menggeleng.

"Pergilah, banyak namja yang lebih baik daripada aku. Hyuk masih membutuhkanmu, anak itu sangat manja kepadamu, kan?" ucap Hakyeon lalu membalikkan badan.

"Hyuk, anak itu telah menghianatiku, Yeon-ah." Ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. taekwoon menghela napas dan menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Hyuk. Menceritakan bagaimana sebenarnya Hyuk, menceritakan bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini yang tidak diketahui oleh Hakyeon.

"I-itu tidak mungkin Hyuk, Woon-ah.." ucap Hakyeon tidak percaya.

"Dia Hyuk, orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri, orang yang sudah menghianatimu. Jadi, tidak heran jika Ravi dan Ken sangat membencinya." Ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih shock karena penuturan Taekwoon tentang diri Hyuk yang sebenarnya.

"Yeon-ah.." panggil Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata tajam Taekwoon.

"Bisakah kita memulainya? Perasaanmu padaku yang tertunda? Bisakah?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon menghela napasnya.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras, Yeon-ah.." ucap Hakyeon sambil tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Taekwoon. Memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Apakah ini berarti iya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Emm, mungkin.." jawab Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum. Apapun itu ia akan berusaha mendapatkan hati namja dipelukannya ini. Ia akan mengejar namja ini meskipun ia akan ditolak nantinya. Ia akan lebih berusaha lagi.

-FIN-

Alhamdulillah akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, makasih ya yang udah baca. Ehm, author minta maaf kalo seandainya banyak yang kecewa gegara ffnya nggak kunjung di update. Untuk itu author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.


End file.
